


The Holy Grail

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkwardness, Cosplay, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, May trigger bad memories, Poor Akko, also on my wattpad account in a fanfic called Little Witch Academia [Ankko], may be a bit cringy cos it was one of my first fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Today's the day when Akko and Amanda sneak into Appleton to find the Holy Grail. Amanda and Louis get into a fight and he later on kidnaps her and Akko, who is in mouse form. What if Andrew doesn't make it in time and Louis' treacherous torture begins? What if  he chooses to start with little Akko first and makes sure to make her torture slow and painful by making her wear....costumes??? Not only that, but Andrew is strapped to a chair and forced to watch! Let the embarrassment begin...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Louis Blackwell/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Holy Grail

"Amanda are you okay?" a voice shouted from above. "Huh?" Amanda said as she looked up to see Akko in rat form with the holy grain balanced on her head. "Don't worry, I'm coming." Akko said as she then leaped off the platform she was on towards Amanda. Amanda quickly shouted, "You idiot! Stay back!" as she leaned forward. Just then, Louis caught Akko by the tail causing her to let out a yelp and then leaned his face close to her and laughed with a grin. Akko pretended to be an ordinary rat and let out squeaks but was then wrapped up in straw and thrown onto a table. "Why'd you even come to help me?" Amanda questioned as she looked over at Akko. Akko whispered, "There's still a chance for us to get away." Louis then boomed, "We are going to have a witch trial and the punishment is torture." Louis clicked his fingers and behind them, 3 cages appeared. Amanda and Akko turned around and then turned back and said, "This isn't a witch trial at all you idiot."

Louis looked behind them and then said, "Huh? No no no no no. This isn't for you. I have something better in store." Louis smirked and clicked his fingers again and the cages were pulled back up and in their place appeared a stage, a rack of outfits and a black room divider. Akko and Amanda looked at them confused and Louis once again boomed, "As I was saying, the punishment will be torture...torture by embarrassment. " he then grinned and started laughing then continued, "But first, we will need to get you out of that stupid rat form witch!" He clicked his fingers and a door opened to reveal a witch. The witch was old and had her face covered with a mask. She walked up to Akko and then said, "Metamorphi foshus." A blue light shined and the woman waved her wand over Akko. After the light was gone, so was the witch. There sitting on the table was Akko in her witch outfit. She blinked. Amanda blinked. All the other spectators blinked. 

Louis smirked once again and then walked up to Akko and put his hand on her chin and said, "You are going to entertain me." he then clicked his fingers. Two of his advocates came and grabbed onto each of Akko's arms. They then dragged her behind the room divider. "AKKO!" Amanda screamed. Just then, two girls in maid outfits entered and went behind the room divider as the two advocates went out. One of the maid picked an outfit from the rack and went back behind the divider. Akko then started to yelp and her clothes were taken off from her and replaced with a fluffy, cotton onesie. It was white and had black patched and has hood that had ears and even came with a red string collar with a bell on it and a tail. When Akko had finished being dressed, the maids went out from the divider to indicate they were done and Louis clicked his fingers. Two of his advocates went behind the divider and once again grabbed Akko dragging her out. She kept kicking and screaming. They then placed her down on the stage where she froze as everyone stared at her. Amanda's mouth was wide open and the boys were all staring at her. Even Louis was staring. He then burst out laughing and pointed at Akko. The other boys also burst out laughing at what she was wearing. Even Amanda couldn't suppress a slight giggle. She was wearing a cow onesie! Akko blushed hard and then ran behind the divider. 

Her clothes were gone and there was no way she was going to stay in that onesie so she put on the next item of clothing. One of the maids peaked in and then nodded. Louis clicked his fingers and Akko was once again pulled out screaming her head off. When Louis saw what she was wearing, he once again burst out laughing along with the others. As Amanda tried to suppress her laughter, tears started to fall down her eyes. This time, Akko was wearing a sandwich costume. She made a look that said, 'Seriously?', and rolled her eyes. She then went to change.

Minutes went by and Akko kept changing from embarrassing to horridly unbearable outfits. Just as she came out in a nurse outfit causing a series of 'oohs' and 'wows' and even some cat-whistling from the crown, the door burst open.

"What's going on!" Andrew shouted as he stood at the door. He looked over and saw the boys covered in masks and said, "Now I get it." Louis then looked at him and said, "You're interfering! Just leave!" Andrew looked at him with a frown and said, "Louis. Your principles are none of my business. But currently, you're acting uncivilized." Louis replied, "We're giving judgement to the witches who trespassed!"

Andrew looked at Akko and then said while pointing to her, "You call this judgement? This is nothing more than entertainment for you're own personal amusement!" Louis scoffed and then said, "Stop trying to act like a hero Andrew! You should be joining me to laugh at these stupid witches instead of defending them!" "I am not defending them. I am only saying what is right!" Andrew spat out. Louis grumbled in annoyance and clicked his fingers. Just then, two figures appeared behind Andrew pushing him forward and then locking the door. Two more came and grabbed him and then pulled him to a seat and tied him there. The seat was next to Louis and Amanda. His mouth was covered with a thick cloth and he eyes were held open. He watched in horror as Akko came out in different, embarrassing costumes. 

Finally, she reached a bunny outfit. It was white and had long white ears. This costume somehow seemed to fit her. It reminded him of when they first met. This time however, Louis walked up to her with a cane in hand. Amanda's eyes opened wide and Akko backed away until her back touched the wall. Louis smirked and raised the hand with the cane in then said, "This is where the torture begins." with a devilish smirk. He then quickly whacked Akko with the cane. A loud noise erupted as skin touched wood and Akko screamed in pain. Andrew visibly winced and Amanda struggled to get out of her tight bonds. Louis hit her again, but on the stomach and she once again screamed. A drop of blood started to ooze out and she watched in horror as Louis once again lifted up his arm ready to strike.

Akko closed her eyes just as he was about to hit her. But what should've been another deadly hit was replaced with Louis laughing his head off. Akko opened her eyes to see the cane an inch from her body. He then stopped laughing and looked down at her with another smirk. He lifted her chin and leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch, Louis grinned and backed away slowly. He turned around and said to Amanda with a deadly smirk, "Now it's your turn." 

Louis walked up to Amanda and as she looked up at him with murderous eyes, he leaned closer to her face and put his hand on her chin. Amanda started to kick and do anything just to get out but to no avail. Louis leaned in closer and closer until her placed his lips onto hers. Akko's eyes widened and so did Andrew's and everyone else's in the room as they watched the scene unfold. At first, Amanda looked to be in distress but as the kiss grew longer and deeper, she closed her eyes and melted into his touch. Just as he was about to insert his tongue in her mouth, he drew back causing Amanda to moan at the sudden loss of touch. Louis chuckled and grinned and said, "Thirsty are we?" Amanda's eyes shot open and she spat out many times to get his taste out. 

Louis then walked up to Andrew and glared at him. Andrew glared back. Just as Louis was about to grab him, he was knocked to the ground. He turned around to see Akko grabbing hold of his legs tight and hissed. He kicked her causing her to grunt and then clicked his fingers. Two of his advocates came up and grabbed her. "Take her away." Louis ordered. They dragged her to the door and just as they were about to leave, Louis added, "Oh and make sure to treat her VERY well." Akko's eyes widened and she started to scream as she was dragged out the room, but one of the boy's beefy hand covered her mouth letting through only tiny whimpers. Andrew kicked and screamed. He had to go and help her! Louis turned around and smirked at them. He then glared at Andrew once again, squeezed his chin and said with a smirk, "Let the fun begin." 

Meanwhile, a little object was glowing. It looked to be a little cup. It was bronze and had patterns engraved on it. It started rolling around. The holy grail had awoken.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a chapter 2 just to save Akko cos I feel bad for her...


End file.
